


War of the Roses: The Conflict

by RWBY Dialogues (Weatherman667)



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, F/M, Harems, Multi, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-28 19:10:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21141767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weatherman667/pseuds/RWBY%20Dialogues
Summary: It seems Ruby and Weiss are fighting, and it has something to do with Jaune.  He talks to them both to find out what the conflict is about, and three work to resolve it.War of the RosesUnderage because of Ruby.Pre-Fall





	1. Chapter 1

Ren: Can I speak to you.

Jaune: Uh, yeah?

Ren: In private?

Jaune: Uh, yeah, sure.

* * *

Ren: Please remember that I am only speaking to you about this out of dire necessity. How do you feel about Team RWBY?

Jaune: I think they're great...

Ren: Romantically.

Jaune: Like any of them would think of me like that.

Ren: *intense stare*

Jaune: Okay, that's kind of weirding me out... but man... so serious...

Ren: I am serious.

Jaune: Okay, okay, if you're that serious, they are all so fantastic that it's hard to choose.

Ren: *intense stare*

Jaune: If I had to... I would narrow it down to Weiss and Ruby...

Ren: That is what I was afraid of.

Jaune: Are you going to tell me what this is about?

Ren: It is about exactly what it seems.

Jaune: I don't follow.

Ren: *breathes deep*

Ren: I will advise you to resolve this conflict.

Jaune: What conflict?

Ren: *breathes deep and shakes his head, walking away*

Jaune: Huh?

* * *

Jaune: I need to talk to someone about this...

* * *

Jaune: Blake, can I talk to you?

Blake: I... guess?..

* * *

Jaune: Okay, so Ren thinks there's a conflict between me, Weiss, and Ruby, and I have no idea what he's talking about.

Blake: *tries to hold back snickers*

Blake: *snickers turns into giggling*

Blake: *giggling turns into laughter*

Jaune: I don't get the joke, and it's also not helpful... at all...

Blake: *snickering* Sorry.

Blake: Sorry. I did not mean to make light of this.

Blake: *breathes deeply*

Blake: I can't help you. I'm not the exactly the one to be giving relationship advice.

Jaune: Relationship?

Blake: *breathes deeply*

Blake: The only advice I can give you is to talk to them.

Jaune: Which one.

Blake: I don't know... mine... haven't exactly worked out.

Jaune: S... sorry... I didn't mean to...

Blake: I know...

Jaune: You're just so level headed...

Blake: *snickers*

Blake: I'm a lot more emotional than I seem.

Jaune: Uh... huh... I just want to thank you for talking to me.

Blake: I wish I could be more help.

Jaune: *hugs Blake*

Jaune: You helped me more than enough. I just need to talk to them, in person.

* * *

Jaune: Weiss, you, me, and Ruby need to talk.

Weiss: *huffs* Why would you need to talk to her?

Jaune: I don't have time for...

Jaune: *breathes deeply* Now.

Weiss: Now?

Jaune: I get the impression we're going to need some place with insolated walls. Or just unusued. Meet me outside Glynda's office.

* * *

Jaune: Ruby?

Ruby: Jaune?!

Jaune: We need to talk.

Ruby: *bright smiles*

Jaune: With Weiss.

Ruby: WHAT?!

Jaune: Let's head to Glynda's office.

Ruby: Why?

Jaune: Let's just... go...

* * *

Weiss on one side of the office door, Ruby on the other, both scowling at each other.

Jaune: *knocks*

Glynda: At this hour? Come in?

Jaune: Opens the door.

Ruby and Weiss: *glare at each other*

Glynda: Mr. Arc?

Jaune: Can we please use a classroom?

Glynda: What for?

Jaune: We need some place we can have a loud conversation.

Glynda: *watches him intently*

Glynda: An unsual request. If I can trust you to not touch any of the teaching materials?

Jaune: We swear to touch as little as possible. We just need a place we can talk. Freely. Quite freely.

Glynda: *rolls her eyes*

Glynda: I suppose I can let you use a classroom. You will have until I finish grading, which will likely be another hour or so.

Jaune: *bows lightly*

Jaune: Thank you so much.

Glynda: I hope you can resolve your differences.

Jaune: You have no idea.

Jaune: *steps out of the classroom*

Jaune: Girls?

Weiss: *huff*

Ruby: *gives Weiss an evil glare*

Jaune: *sighs*

* * *

The three walked into the auditorium, all the way to the floor. Jaune gestured to Weiss to take the right side, Ruby the left. He walked to the centre, himself, sitting up on the desk.

Jaune: So?..

Weiss: SO?!

Jaune: So?.. I've seen your friendship sprout and grow and bloom. You became inseparable. And now what?

Ruby: I don't know what you're talking about.

Ruby: *gives Weiss an evil gaze*

Jaune: That. That is what I'm talking about.

Weiss: *huffs*

Jaune: Girls? Whatever it is, it seemed to get worse with my presence. What the hell have I done to you girls?

Ruby: What do you mean what you did?

Jaune: *looks at Weiss*

Jaune: Why the hell are you two fighting? What does it have to do with me? What did I do? You two were best friends forever.

Ruby: Told you we should have gotten t-shirts.

Weiss: You don't even wear t-shirts.

Jaune: And now you're fighting over me. Not that you would ever be fighting over me.

Ruby: *no response*

Weiss: *no response*

Jaune: I really don't know what to say with that. I suppose it needs to be said if we are going to make any headway. When I was younger, I was... bulllied...

Ruby: *gasp*

Weiss: *look that could kill*

Jaune: I'm really not able to understand what's going on here. All I know is that you two are fighting, and it's obviously MY FAULT!

Ruby: It's not your fault?!

Jaune: Then who's fault is it?

Weiss: I suppose... it is... his fault...

Jaune: Then what did I do? I hate to see you two fighting like this.

Ruby: Jaune, you're too nice. So nice that you don't notice when you hurt someone.

Jaune: How did I hurt you? What did I say? I don't want to lose either of you as friends.

Weiss: Friends... That's the problem, friends!

Jaune: What do you mean?! If you don't want to be my friend, just say so. I'll go back to being the lonely boy. I'm used to being the lonely boy. I'm just thankful that we've been friends these last few months.

Jaune: *jumps down from the desk and turns to walk away.

Weiss: *gives Ruby a piercing gaze*

Ruby: *gives Weiss a tearful gaze*

Weiss: What have we done?!

Jaune: *stops and slightly turns his head towards Weiss*

Weiss: Don't go!

Ruby: DON'T GO!

Weiss: We'll stop fighting! We promise, right Ruby?!

Ruby: Yes! No fighting! We'll be besties!

Weiss: Best... best... besties... *awkward smile*

Jaune: *turns back around; girls see tears in his eyes*

Jaune: So, do you girls want to tell me what this is about?

Jaune: *wipes his eyes*

Ruby and Weiss: *rush over to him, but pause a couple feet away*

Jaune: Don't... don't worry about me... but just... tell me... why are you two fighting?

Ruby: I think we have to.

Weiss: You big idiot. You are too affectionate.

Jaune: I'm what? I thought I was just being nice... polite...

Weiss: We...

Weiss: *looks Ruby in the eyes*

Ruby: *nods*

Weiss: *stands up straight and adjusts her dress*

Weiss: We are...

Ruby: IN LOVE WITH YOU!


	2. Chapter 2

Jaune: *stares at them unsure of what to do*

Jaune: This is hardly the time for jokes.

Weiss: If you want proof, I will prove it to you.

Weiss: *kneels in front of him*

Ruby: *kneels in front of him*

Jaune: *stunned silence*

Ruby: So, are you going to say anything?

Jaune: Say what? What's happening is impossible. My brain... can't... process...

Jaune: *stumbles backwards*

Weiss and Ruby stand up and rush over to catch him. They quickly lower him until he's seated on the ground. They once again kneel in front of him.

Ruby: Why is it impossible?

Weiss: A Schnee was kneeling in front of him. That does seem impossible to me.

Ruby: There you go again, everything is about your family.

Weiss: It's not about my family... I... everything I do is to try and MAKE UP FOR MY FAMILY! I apologize for my unladylike behaviour.

Jaune: You are just adorable.

Weiss: There you go being all loving again.

Jaune: Why wouldn't I be loving? I thank the light brother just being allowed to be around you. All of you.

Weiss: There you go... all of us?..

Jaune: You say you're in love with me? How does that work? I tried and you rejected me. I was just happy to be allowed to be your friend.

Weiss: You've changed. I've changed. We've both changed. I can't see my life without you. I hope my life won't be without you.

Jaune: Then why are you fighting?

Ruby: Because you love everyone, apparently.

Jaune: Is that why you are fighting? You're fighting over me?!

Weiss (tears in her eyes): YES!

Jaune: Well stop it. I'm not that important.

Ruby: Stop that! You are that important! At least to me. At least to us.

Jaune: *breathes deeply*

Jaune: Whatever we do, you two have to stop fighting.

Ruby: We swear!

Weiss: On my father's name.

Ruby: On her father's name. What? I love you, but I'm not giving up my dad.

Weiss: My relationship is not so loving.

Jaune: *breathes deeply* The fighting has to stop.

Ruby: It will.

Weiss: We promise you, it will.

Jaune: *breathes deeply*

Weiss (gently): But how can we do this? You will have to pick one of us? The other will have to accept it?

Jaune: How am I going to pick between you? Until this very moment, I thought either of you falling in love with me as impossible.

Ruby: We're here right now.

Weiss: We're here for you.

Jaune: *breathes deeply*

Jaune: Can you be there for each other?

Ruby and Weiss: *pregnant pause*

Jaune: You are too wonderful together. How could I get between you?

Weiss: *forlorn look*

Ruby: But, we are so wonderful together...

Jaune: If I knew I would come between you two... I wouldn't have... I... I didn't even do anything.

Ruby: You loved us.

Weiss: That was more than enough.

Jaune: I...

Ruby: Don't say you regret it.

Jaune: I...

Weiss: *forlorn look*

Jaune: Only... only if I get between you. I never thought... never... that you both...

Weiss: You never thought we would both love you?

Jaune: *lightly nods*

Jaune: I care about you both too much to let anything happen to you.

Weiss: Well, then it seems we need to come up with a diplomatic solution.

Ruby: I barely know what diplomacy means.

Weiss: *does a double take a Ruby*

Weiss: I'm not sure if you're telling the truth. But there is one way for us to both love him without fighting over him.

Jaune: I don't think I like that look on your face.

Ruby: What look?

Jaune: The look Weiss has when she's found a solution... a final solution... Something so profound we won't be able to argue with.

Ruby: Weiss?

Weiss: *breathes deeply*

Weiss: We share him.

Ruby: What about Blake and Yang. What about your father?

Weiss: For the first time in my life what my father thinks is the last thing on my mind. And I'm sure Blake and Yang will be happy for us... if a little bit shocked.

Ruby: You're sure?

Jaune: What about what you two think?

Ruby: We've already agreed.

Weiss: If you'll have us.

Jaune: Two super-star goddess pledge their love for me, and you think I'll refuse?

Ruby: Well, you almost did.

Jaune: Only if I came between you two.

*knock on the door*

Jaune: Struggles trying to stand up. Ruby and Weiss quickly join him.

Jaune: Uh, come in?!

Glynda: *opens the door and walks inside*

Glynda: I trust you settled your differences amicably?

Ruby: That's one way to put it.

Jaune: *bows*

Jaune: We can't thank you enough to letting us borrow this room.

Glynda: So long as the situation was finally resolved amicably. I will remind you that Beacon Academy does not discriminate based on relationship status. We are training the finest huntsmen and huntresses in Remnant. You have to be capable of making decisions like adults and living with the consequences.

* * *

Ozpin: That was quite generous of you.

Glynda: Yes, well, how often does RWBY ask for permission for anything?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on my [RWBY Dialogues](https://rwbyvein.tumblr.com/post/188438772305/war-of-the-roses-the-conflict-part-ii) Tumblog.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my [RWBY Dialogues](https://rwbyvein.tumblr.com/post/188426909393/war-of-the-roses-the-conflict-part-i) Tumblog.


End file.
